


Official League Business

by Moncube



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League: Doom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hal always gets into trouble, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, but still somehow takes care of him?, cuddling and talking smack, sex is serious business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moncube/pseuds/Moncube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal winced. "I'm sorry, Bruce. It was an honest mistake."</p><p>"It was unprofessional. That's what it is. Can you imagine the headlines tomorrow? 'Green lantern smacks terrorist suspect with a glowing giant dildo'"</p><p>___________<br/>In which Hal gets into trouble - again. And Bruce has an unconventional solution for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official League Business

  
"What. Was that." Bruce growled. But he didn't sound angry. He sounded more tired and disappointed rather than anything else, and somehow that was not much better.  
  
Hal winced. "I'm sorry, Bruce. It was an honest mistake."  
  
"It was unprofessional. That's what it is. Can you imagine the headlines tomorrow? 'Green lantern smacks terrorist suspect with a glowing giant dildo'"  
  
"Well then what you want me to do? Are you just going to bar me from duty until I'm fully healed? Having to fight while creating constructs isn't as easy as it looks"  
  
"What has healing got to do with anything? As far as I can tell, it doesn't matter if you're wearing the ring on your right hand or your left. It seems that the only thing that affects your fighting is your concentration. Which is why I expect nothing less than your best out there."  
  
"It's my right arm, Bruce.", Hal says with a roll of his eyes. "I can't do certain... things anymore. You know, things that my left arm-or hand- can't do?" To drive home his point, he waggles his eyebrows at the still scowling man.  
  
To his credit, Bruce does not show any sign of being shocked or scandalized. The frown slowly disappears, morphing into concern (which to the uninitiated, still looks like a frown, but more of a puzzled one), and finally Bruce exhales and murmurs, "I don't think we can afford to let you off duty for a month, so we'll have to figure out another way to help you."  
  
He turns and walks away like the melodramatic queen that he is, and Hal doesn't know what that's supposed to mean, but he does feel his heart race in anticipation of what Bruce has in mind.

* * *

  
  
Clark approaches him later that day, inviting him into one of the private meeting rooms and closing the door shut. Hal notices a cot in the corner of the room and he raises an eyebrow at Clark, wondering if he's somehow reading too much into this.  
  
There's no prelude, no niceties, but Clark cuts right to the chase, his voice pitched lower than usual due to the strange delicateness of the situation. "Bruce told me what happened. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"I didn't want to... You know. It's dumb. We're supposed to be saving the world, not worrying about what happens in Hal Jordan's pants." He laughs nervously and shrugs.  
  
Clark shakes his head and and wraps his arms around Hal, and Hal leans into it, savouring the feel of Clark's arms and warmth surrounding him.  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"Since Darkseid broke my arm? A couple of weeks, I guess."  
  
Clark winces in sympathy. He can't imagine being able to go a day without relieving himself in that way, much less almost two weeks, without it taking a toll on his concentration and work. He rubs his palm in soothing circles in Hal's middle and presses a kiss to his neck.  
  
"Don't worry. I got you." He murmurs, breath hot against his ear as he cups Hal's crotch, feeling his cock start to harden. Hal lets out a whimper.  
  
"It's not enough. I need to feel you. I want your hand on me." Hal reaches up to take off his jacket. He pulls away from Clark to rid himself of his jacket and shirt, and on cue, Clark starts stripping as well. Hal barely has time to get the ring off as well before Clark practically pounces on him, pinning him to the bed in a way that is most assuredly not professional.  
  
“Oh. Oh G-d.” Hal moans. Clark hums and presses his entire weight down, savouring the shudder that runs through Hal at all that skin contact.  
  
Suddenly, Clark pulls back.  
  
“Can I kiss you?”  
  
“Are you fucking serious? You could have at least asked that when we still had our clothes on- mmf”  
  
Clark presses a firm kiss against Hal’s mouth, and Hal quickly opens up for him. He slides his tongue in, and feels Hal’s fingers dig into his side. Hal moans into his mouth, and Clark deepens the kiss, stroking his tongue against Hal’s. He can feel the outline of Clark’s erection as it rubs against his own, with barely two layers of clothes separating them.  
  
Finally, they break apart for air, and Clark smirks, seeing Hal’s sweaty form and the look of animalistic hunger in his eyes.  
  
"How do you want it?"  
  
"I don't know,” Hal whispers. ”It's been so long. Anything. I need it so bad."  
  
Clark presses his lips to Hal for another kiss, and then moves to peck him on the cheek.  
  
"Shh. Let me take care of you. Just tell me what you need."  
  
Clark pulls away and shucks the uniform, and Hal pushes his own pants down with shaking hands. He trembles with anticipation, and his mouth goes a slack at the sight of Clark’s magnificent cock.  
  
“Um.” He licks his lips. “Do we have lube in here? Did you bring any with you- cause- um”  
  
Clark looks like he’s trying not to laugh, and he turns to the first aid kit near the light switch. He opens it and pulls out a packet of lube and condoms.  
  
“Whoa. What the hell-” Hal sputters.  
  
“Yeah, I know it’s not exactly what you would find in your usual first aid kit and all...”  
  
“Wait, did you and Bruce put it there? Did you guys do the nasty in here?!”  
  
Clark’s grin only grew wider.  
  
There’s an awkward pause where neither of them says anything.  
“So... do you still wanna do this?”  
  
“Hell yeah, Clark. Get over here and slick me up.”  
  
Clark hands the packet of lube to Hal, who tears it and starts to stroke his cock. He moans, eyes raking over Clark as Clark gets the condom over his own erection.  
  
“Careful there, might wanna use some of it for your hole.” Clark’s smirk is back again. Hal snorts and rolls his eyes. “You have another packet right there. You do it.” He spreads his legs wider for emphasis.  
  
“Pushy. I like it.” Clark hums as he slicks up his fingers and presses the tip of it against Hal’s ass.  
  
“That’s cause you have a type.” Hal laughs.  
  
“Hmm... I guess I do.” Clark pushes his fingers past the rim of Hal’s entrance, causing Hal to gasp. He pushes his fingers in and out slowly, setting a steady pace.  
  
“Is this okay?”  
  
“Ohh yeah. Keep going.” Hal grins. He makes a lot of noises, and many different kinds. Sometimes it’s a happy sigh when Clark slides his fingers all the way in, and sometimes it’s a sharp gasp when he brushes over a sensitive spot, and sometimes it’s a string of whines and grunts when Clark picks up the rhythm.  
  
He doesn’t realize that he has been pushing deeper and opening him up, and also adding more fingers, being too entranced by Hal’s reactions. It’s only when Hal drawls out “any day now Clark.” that Clark realizes that he’s stretched out enough.  
  
“Okay.” Clark lets out an exhale, and lines up his cock with Hal’s hole. He takes in another breath and - “Oh for G-d’s sake just fuck me Kal!”  
  
He pushes in and Hal groans so loud that Clark quickly reminds himself of the fact that the room was soundproof and that they were in no danger of being caught. He pulls out a little and sets up a rhythm similar to what he did with his fingers. Hal feels amazing around him. He moans and squirms and clenches his ass, and it’s sexy as hell to see someone enjoying himself so much and giving himself up to the pleasure. Clark runs his hands across Hal’s sides and torso and relishes the gasps drawn from Hal.  
  
Twisting his nipple causes him to clench down hard on his cock, and he does it again. Clark then moves his hand down to grasp Hal’s cock, but to his surprise Hal quickly pushes his hand away.  
  
"Don’t- touch my cock. I don’t - ngh - I don’t wanna come yet. I want this to last so badly."  
  
“Shit.” Clark moans, the image flashing in his mind, a vision of him making Hal come just by fucking him. He leans down for another kiss, muffling Hal’s noises, and Hal responds just as fervently, his legs wrapping around Clark’s hips and urging him on.  
  
“Oh. Clark. Clark.” He feels Hal tap his hand against his side insistently.  
  
“Mmm.. yes?”  
  
“I wanna suck your cock.”  
  
“Oh. Um. Yeah sure, of course.” He pulls out, suddenly thankful that they decided to use a condom after all. He lets himself be maneuvered until he’s lying on the bed with Hal between his legs. Hal deftly pulls off the condom and starts to lick at Clark’s shaft, sounding almost deliberately obscene as he practically slurps and sucks at his cock.  
  
Hal slides his lips off his cock with a pop, using his hand to jerk Clark off instead. He stares at Clark, pupils wide with lust.  
  
“Dammit - why the fuck have we not done this sooner?”  
  
  
“I- I don’t know. It just never occurred to us- me and Bruce. I mean. Oh- _**oh Rao**_ \- please don’t stop.”  
  
  
Hal smirks and licks a long stripe up from the base to the tip of his cock. "Speaking of your boyfriend, doesn’t he have some kind of rule against this? You know, no fraternizing, no fornicating in the watchtower, that sort of thing?"  
  
"Yeah, well - according to Bruce, you sustained this injury in the course of a mission."  
  
And Hal, that bastard, just hums at him to continue, the vibrations causing his cock to twitch and leak in his mouth.  
  
"Oh _**shityeah**_ \- he said that your injury is still - _ **fuck Hal I’m trying to talk here** _ \- it’s still indirectly affecting your ability to carry out your current duties."  
  
Go on, Hal signals with the wave of his hand.  
  
"Hence it's only - _ **aaaah** _ -  only logical that we assist you in - _um_ , in being able to resume your duty as quickly as possible. That... puts it in the realm of official league business."  
  
At that, Hal finally pulls his mouth of Clark’s shaft and cocks his eyebrow at him, expression incredulous. Clark isn’t sure whether to be grateful for the respite.  
  
"Did Bruce tell you all that?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Hal swears and laughs and goes back to lapping and sucking at Clark’s dick.  


* * *

  
  
Half an hour later, Hal stirs from his nap and blinks. He finds himself in Clark’s warm embrace, both of them still stark naked in the medbay, with Clark’s cape as a makeshift blanket.  
  
Clark shifts and tightens his hold on the other man.  
  
“Bruce says that post-coital cuddling is beneficial to bone and tissue growth and repair.” He murmurs into Hal’s neck.  
Hal laughs, his mind conjuring up an image Bruce telling Clark - briefing Clark on how to fuck him - with a cowl on and the most serious expression on his face.  
“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”  
  
He turns back around to snuggle back into Clark’s warm chest.  
  
“Your boyfriend is so weird”  
  
Clark snorts.  
  
“My boyfriend is the reason that you're getting laid. Maybe you should be grateful.”


End file.
